


The Troll in the Dungeons Job [Art]

by BuckytheDucky



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Leverage
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, nate is sir-not-appearing-in-this-story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckytheDucky/pseuds/BuckytheDucky
Summary: Art made forThe Troll in the Dungeon Jobby the_afterlight.





	The Troll in the Dungeons Job [Art]

_October 31, 2007, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

_In an echo of fifteen years past, Hogwarts students are enjoying their Hallowe'en feast when a professor comes into the Great Hall with news of a troll in the dungeons. Back to back at their separate tables, fourth-years Alec Hardison and Parker share a glance before slipping away in an attempt to find the creature, only to be caught on their way by fifth-year prefect Eliot Spencer -- who is only out and about because he noticed that another student, seventh-year Sophie Deveraux, was absent from the feast. Hoping to find her before the troll does, the three find themselves following her trail into a long-forgotten section of the castle. What secrets does Hogwarts hold? What is Sophie after? Who let the troll into the school? And what will the headmistress say when she finds out?_

_Focusing on Alec, Parker, Eliot, and Sophie, The Troll in the Dungeons Job features cameos from Herbology Professor and Head of Gryffindor Neville Longbottom, and Headmistress Minerva McGonagall._


End file.
